Frozen in time
by shrinktrap
Summary: When a female ninja awakes in another village without any of her memories except being chased. Who is she and why is she a target of the Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

"arrgh…" I groaned as I woke up from what seemed like a deep sleep. I looked around and found myself in an unfamiliar place. "Where is this place?" I mumbled to myself. The last thing I could remember was that I was being chased by some Shark guy wearing a black cloak with clouds on it. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know that he wanted to kill me. After that….. I don't know. Something hit me on the head? Thinking back on it, that event of being chased was the only thing I could remember as well.

"You are finally awake", someone said. I looked up and saw someone looking down right at me. He had spiky white hair with a mask covering his entire face except for an eye. I looked about and realized that I was surrounded by many adults. "Is she dangerous, Kakashi?" another person said. I saw a blond woman wearing a green coat. _'Kakashi?'_ I thought. I definitely do not know this guy. Heck, I don't even know who I am. The guy called Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and said to the blond woman "I leave her to you to take care of. Right now, saving the kazekage is my main priority." The blond woman nodded. She turned to another guy wearing a bandana with a symbol similar to that of Kakashi and has two scars running down his face, "Ibiki, I leave you to interrogate this person. Right now, I have to see Naruto and Sakura off to save the Kazekage of Sunagakure. "I understand, Hokage-sama." Ibiki said. After the blond lady and Kakashi left, Ibiki turned to me, a cruel look on his face. I shuddered, and tried to stand up. "Stop moving," he commanded. I froze and he pulled me by the arm. He dragged me to a dark room. "Okay," he looked down at me. "Let's find out who you are."

"Wait!" I protested. "I don't know anything. Really!" Ibiki gave me a cruel smile and said "Guilty huh? That's what they all say. Its okay, as long as you speak up, I wont resort to erm, painful measures." _'Painful measures? That's it. I am out of here…..' _I bolted out of my seat and tried to run away. Immediately, several men came forward and blocked the door. Ibiki walked up towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, steering me back towards the seat. I followed him in fear, cold sweat pouring out from my body. "Inoichi," Ibiki said. "Yes sir," a guy with long blond hair immediately appear before us. A few more guys surrounded me and before I know it, I was knocked unconscious.

-o-

When I was unconscious, I felt a weird sensation. It's like I wasn't really unconscious, more of half asleep. I felt like I was floating in an endless dream. All of a sudden, I woke, only to find my head painfully aching, as though my brain had been invaded or something. I looked up and saw the long blond hair guy talking to Ibiki at a distance. I tried moving but I couldn't. I looked down and found myself encased in some sort of device. "What are you doing to me?" I demanded. I know I should have been scared, but at that moment, I was really angry. I woke up after being chased by some stupid shark guy, and then suspected of some wrongdoings by these people, only to get knocked out again.

Ibiki and Inoichi stopped talking immediately and turned to look at me. Ibiki nodded to Inoichi who bowed and walked towards me. He got me out of the device and stood aside. Ibiki approached me and bend down. "Why were you being chased by Akatsuki?" he asked. I looked up, confused. "Huh?" Ibiki elaborated. "The shark guy wearing a black cloak with red clouds was chasing you right? He is Kisame Hoshigaki from Akatsuki." I was stunned. Ibiki must have noticed the look on my face as he frowned. "You don't know what Akatsuki is?" I shook my head and questioned him, "How do you I was being chased?" Ibiki straightened up and gestured towards Inoichi. "This is Inoichi Yamanaka. He has the ability to probe one's mind and see their memories." I looked at Inoichi suspiciously, wondering how much of my memory he saw. At that moment, Ibiki cleared his throat and asked me "You don't have any memory besides that event right?" I nodded and Ibiki continued. "So you don't have any idea which village you are from? You weren't wearing any headband." I shook my head again. "I don't even know my own name." Ibiki frowned again and took out a card from his pocket. "We found this ID card in your pocket. It seems like you were planning to take part in the coming Chunin exam. But since we have no idea who you are, its best you give up this round." He handed to me the card and I took it.

Name: Yamamoto Kaoru

Age: 16

Rank: Genin

"Since your ID card does not mention your village or teammates, I assume that it is a minor or unheard village." Ibiki said. At that moment, the blond Hokage lady entered the room.

-o-

Ibiki immediately turn his attention to the lady and asked "Are you sure its safe to send Naruto on such a mission? You are aware that the Akatsuki is after him right?" The blond lady looked down and said "I trust that Naruto would be able to take care of himself. Besides, Kakashi is with him." She turned and look and me and ask Ibiki "Have you found out anything about her yet?" Ibiki whispers something into her ear and the blond lady frowned. She turns to me and smiled. "I suppose I haven't introduce myself. I am Lady Tsunade. The fifth hokage of Konohagakure." She then turn back to Ibiki and muttered something to him. Ibiki bowed and gestured for me to follow him.

After I left the room with him, Ibiki said "Since Akatsuki is after you, it means that you have something that they want. Thus, we are going to keep you under protection." I nodded nervously and Ibiki continued "For now, you will undergo some training. That way, you not only can learn more techniques to defend yourself, but we might also get a clue as to what kind of jutsu you use and hopefully find out which village you are from." I nodded again. "I'll assign you to Maito Guy's team."

-o-

"So, she is a new member of our team?" a girl with her hair tied up into Chinese style buns in either side of her hair questioned her sensei, which I presumed to be Maito Guy. Maito Guy (or should I call him Guy sensei) nodded and flashed his teeth, "Yup Tenten, this girl, Kaoru will be part of our team from now on!"

A guy wearing similar green jumpsuits and Guy sensei with bushy eyebrows dashed in front of me and flashed his teeth like his sensei. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rock Lee!" Another guy with long black hair and grey eyes walked towards me and stick out his hand for a handshake. "I am Neiji Hyuuga." He introduced himself with a slight smile. I took his hand and bowed deeply to all three of them. "I am Yamamoto Kaoru. Please to meet you." Guy sensei nodded and turned towards the other three. "Now my students, since Kaoru is a new member of our team, let's help her out in her training so that she can learn to appreciate her youth!"

Before I know it, I was forced into doing crazy military training like one thousand pull-ups and pushups. By the time I was half dead; Guy sensei came forward and announced "Alright, now we shall practice Taijutsu!" I groaned and Tenten helped me up. "Its okay, you will get used to it soon," she reassured me.

When it was time for sparring, Guy sensei paired me up with Neiji. Neiji entered into his stance and smiled at me, assuring me that he will go easy on me. I nervously took out a kunai and get ready to defend the coming attacks. Suddenly, Neiji stuck out his hand to do his special move, the "Gentle fist". Out of desperation and shock, I stuck out my arms to block the attack. Suddenly, a wall of ice appeared and blocked Neiji's attack. "What the…." Neiji commented in shock. He jumped back several steps and re-entered his stance. However, this time, there were veins and arteries around his eyes. I knew that he had activated his "Byakugan", a special eye technique that his clan was renowned for. However, I was even more taken aback by the wall of ice that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Neiji ran towards me, raising his hand in preparation to attack. I threw my kunai at him and he dodged it easily. He aimed for my arm that threw the kunai and I pulled back immediately. He then started using his "Eight trigrams Sixty-four palms", striking in rapid succession. I dodged the attacks instinctively much to Neiji's surprise, but was caught off guard when he suddenly switched to his "Eight trigrams Vacuum palm." I yelled in pain when he struck my right shoulder. I grabbed my right shoulder and jumped back, keeping my distance from him. Neiji charged towards me again and I slammed my palms onto the ground. I concentrate on releasing my chakra into the ground. Immediately, spikes made of ice appeared of the ground like a geyser and Neiji dodged to the side just in time to avoid getting pierced.

Neiji's eyes narrowed as he analyses my jutsu with his Byakugan. I began to understand my powers and how them. I stuck out my hand to the side and concentrate hard. An ice sword appeared in midair and I grasp it by the handle. I charged towards Neiji and swung the sword. Neiji smirked slightly and spin his body, creating some sort of tornado. Upon impact, my sword flew out of my hand and I was thrown backwards and I hit the ground painfully. Neiji stopped spinning and remarked, "That was Eight trigrams palms revolving heaven." I stood up and stumbled slightly, my body aching.

As Neiji re-entered into his stance, Guy sensei appeared between us and said "Neiji, that's enough." Neiji relaxed and stood back and Tenten helped me up. Rock Lee rushed forward and tried to encourage me. "Kaoru, don't take it to heart, Neiji is a monster. However, through hard work, you will be able to defeat him next time!" However, Guy sensei frowned at me. "You use ice jutsu? That's very rare." Tenten nodded and said "That's a Kekkei Genkai." I was too tired to respond and simply nodded my head. Guy sensei instructed Tenten to bring me to her home to stay temporarily and rest up. "I will inform Tsunade sama about her ability." He said and leaped off in the direction of the stone faces. Rock Lee looked at me worryingly while Neiji studied me apprehensively. After bowing to them clumsily and saying goodbye to them, Tenten took my hand and lead me away.

She brought me to a flat and opened her door. She took me into another room and smiled at me, telling me to call on her if I needed any help and reminded me that training will begin the next day at nine. I nodded at her in appreciation. I collapse into the bed out of exhaustion and before I knew it, I was asleep.

-o-

The next day, Tenten woke me up early in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and look to the clock. To my amazement, it was only six. I looked at Tenten questioningly and she said "Guy sensei just called me to bring you to the Hokage residence to see Tsunade sama." I climbed out of bed nervously, wondering what the leader of the village want with me. I followed Tenten after washing up and arrived outside Tsunade's room. Tenten nodded to me I nervously went up and knock on the door. The door was answered by Guy sensei who quickly pulled me into the room. Tsunade instructed Guy sensei to return and bring his team over after lunch. Guy sensei bowed and left the room.

Tsunade studied me for a while before sighing. "Do you know of a boy called Haku?" she asked. I shook my head and she sighed again. "I thought so. Ibiki told me you have lost all your memory." She stood up and walked over to the window and continued. "According to Kakashi's report, Haku is a shinobi from the Yuki clan from mizu no kuni. He works under Zabuza. He too, has the Kekkei Genkai of creating ice through the utilization of water and wind chakra." I quietly absorbed the information and understood what she was getting at. "You suspect that I am related to him?" I pointed out. Tsunade looked at me and nodded. I continued "Why don't you ask him to come over and see if he recognizes me?" Tsunade walked over to me and patted my shoulder. "I am sorry to say that he died quite a while back." I looked down and my heart sank as my hopes of getting a clue to my memory were crushed.

Tsunade walked back to her seat and said "I am going to transfer you to another team." I looked up, eyes widening. "Why?" Tsunade said "I am assigning team Guy to help out with Kakashi's mission of saving the Kazekage. The Akatsuki has gotten their hands on him." The word Akatsuki made me shudder as I remembered Ibiki telling me that they were after me as well. Curious about the reason, I asked "Why are they after the Kazekage? It isn't simple because he is the leader of Sunagakure right?" Tsunade looked surprise for a moment and smiled. "You are pretty clever. That's right; the Akatsuki isn't after him simply because he is strong. They have a bigger motive. Have you heard of a biju? They are chakra monsters that the Akatsuki is after. The kazekage is a jinchuriki. One of the biju, Shukaku, is sealed within him. The Akatsuki is after him to extract the biju from him." I shuddered. "One of the biju? You mean there are more?" Tsunade elaborated "There are nine to be precise." I blurted out in fear "Is one of the biju sealed within me too? Is that why that shark guy, Kisame, is after me?" Tsunade smiled again and say "Calm down. You are not a jinchuriki. We know the whereabouts of all the biju." She paused, and then continued. "The kyuubi for example, is sealed within Naruto, a boy from this village." I felt a sense of relief and felt sadness for the boy Naruto. Then I realized something. "Naruto? Isn't he one of the ninjas you sent after the Kazekage? Isn't it dangerous for him? Ibiki said so!" Tsunade frowned slightly then relaxed. "I appreciate you being concerned over Naruto. But as I have told Ibiki, he will be safe with Kakashi. Also, it is because he is a jinchuriki that I send him." I wanted ask her what she meant by that but stopped when I sense a tone of finality in Tsunade's words. I understood that my business here is done and I was to leave.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

I left the room and found Guy sensei training Neiji, Tentei and Lee. Guy sensei saw me and gave me thumbs up, flashing his teeth. I smiled weakly back and Guy sensei took me by the shoulder and leads me away from Neiji and the others. "Tsunade told me to inform you that you are reassigned to team 8." I nodded and waved sadly to Neiji, Tenten and Lee who had stopped in the middle of their training to see me off.

-o-

A guy wearing a black coat with a dog greeted me while another hooded figure wearing dark sunglasses studied me. A girl with dark blue eyes and fair skin greeted my shyly and introduced them as Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba interrupted in between to introduce his dog, Akamaru. I noted Hinata's familiar features like having identical eyes as Neiji. I introduce myself to them and Kiba said "I heard that you can use Ice jutsu. Let's see them!" Without waiting for my response, he leapt towards me, his dog hot on his tails. I jumped back just in time to avoid getting slashed by Kiba. Kiba turned and engaged me in a battle of taijutsu. Thanks to my match with Neiji, my instincts and reactions have improved dramatically (or have they returned to their original state?) and I managed to block and counterattack Kiba. Kiba whooped in delight and whistled to Akamaru. Akamaru growled and join in the battle, pouncing onto me. I dodged to the side and summon my ice sword.

I dashed towards Akamaru and swung my sword. Akamaru dodged my attack and leap to Kiba's side. Kiba crouched down onto the ground and surrounded his body in chakra. He became more animal like. Suddenly, I was attacked from behind. I instinctively use my sword to block the attack. I was shocked when I saw that the one attacking me was Kiba. I glanced back and noticed that Kiba was still behind me. I was confused and then I noticed Akamaru was missing. I swung my sword and the Kiba attacking me jumped away and appear next to the other Kiba. "Where is Akamaru?" I asked Kiba as I raised my sword. One of the Kibas ginned and pointed to his "clone". "This is my beast human clone technique. It transforms Akamaru into me." With that, he and Akamaru spun around. "Fang Passing Fang!" I heard Kiba yelling and a tonardo like attack came towards me at an impossible speed. I repeated what I had done when Neiji attacked me and a giant wall of ice appeared. Akamaru and Kiba slammed into the wall of ice and repelled.

After landing back onto the ground, Kiba and Akamaru did another "Fang Passing Fang". I created another wall of ice to block the attack but instead of attacking me heads on again, Kiba yelled "Heaven Twin Fang" and he merged with Akamaru. They then tunnel into the ground. Knowing what was to be coming, I leap back several steps and did my "ice geyser". Spikes appear out of the ground and Kiba and Akamaru immerged, yelling in pain as they were pierced. Akamaru transformed back into his dog form while Kiba kneeled down on the ground, panting. He looked up at me and grinned. "You are strong." He commented. I smiled at him weakly and helped him up. Hinata ran over to Kiba with concern "Kiba, are you alright?" Shino simply remained where he was.

I walked over to Shino and he said "You use ice, so you are a close to mid-range type. It looks like your ice technique isn't able to protect you automatically like Gaara. Why you ask? Because you were vulnerable to Akamaru's attack from behind just now." I listen to him with both amusement and curiosity. "Gaara?" I asked. "The Kazekage of Sunagakure." Hinata replied softy. '_Him again'_ I thought. Kiba interrupted my thoughts "Shino, shouldn't we tell Kaoru about the mission?" Shino nodded and looked to Hinata for elaborations. Hinata took a breath and tell me about the mission. "Tsunade sama told team 8 to accompany you to mizu no kuni to find out more about your past." With that, we set off for mizu no kuni, with Kiba leading the way.

-o-

As we pass through the forest between Hi no kuni and Mizu no kuni, Kiba stopped. He glanced towards Hinata and Hinata nodded. Veins appeared around her eyes as she activated her Byakugan. Her eyes narrowed as she discovered something and showed Kiba 3 fingers. Kiba nodded and glanced at Shino. Shino lifted his arms and released a few of his insects into the forest. After that, Kiba gestured for us to continue forward. After moving a few pace, Kiba yelled "Dodge!" and suddenly, an explosion occurred in front of us. Thanks to Kiba's warning, we managed to escape unscathed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you have detected our presence." A voice appeared out of nowhere. I looked around and saw four ninjas standing on a tree, blocking our path. All of them wore a headband with the mark of Kirigakure. They jumped down in front of us and were about to engage us in a battle when two of them were suddenly encased in bugs that Shino had released earlier. After the bugs had finished sucking their chakra and leave them, the two ninjas collapsed. I looked to Shino with admiration whereas he merely looked as though he had done nothing. While the other two ninjas are distracted by their fallen comrades, Hinata attacks one of them with a technique similar to that of Neiji's while Kiba attacks the other. Soon, all four ninjas collapse in front of us.

I was amazed at the teamwork displayed by my three teammates and felt guilty that I was unable to do anything. After ensuring that the four ninjas are out of commission, Kiba gestured for us to continue on.

After a while, we arrived at Kirigakure, a village in Mizu no kuni. We entered the village and began exploring the place. We split up into two groups, Kiba with Shino and Hinata with me. We went our separate ways and Hinata and I headed towards Haku's village. We found a partially destroyed house that Haku once live in and entered it. I noticed that the house was destroyed probably from the inside. Hinata used her Byakugan to look for chakra traces in the house. After examining the house, we left.

Soon after, we received a message from Shino's bug to meet them at the Mizukage's building. We immediately set off for that place and arrived only to find Kiba and Shino chatting with a lady wearing dark blue long sleeve dress. Upon noticing Hinata's and my presence, the lady looked up and smiled at us. Kiba turned around and nodded to us as we entered the room. "This is the Mizukage." Kiba introduced us. The mizukage studied me for a while and turned to Kiba. "I am afraid I can't help you. As far as I remember, Haku is the only survivor with the Kekkei Genkai. After the war a few years ago, people with Kekkei Genkai are hated and feared." She then glanced at me and continued "Furthermore, I do not recognize this girl. I am pretty sure she is not from this village." I don't know who looked more disappointed at this news; Kiba, Shino, Hinata or me. All four of us look crestfallen that our mission was a failure.

After we returned to Konohagakure, we went straight to report our mission to Tsunade sama. However, there was no one in the Hokage resident. Kiba suggested that we go home and take a break and meet up at the big tree at the entrance of the village at around three in the afternoon. Hinata suggested for me to come and rest up at her place and I accepted her offer.

After eating a later lunch, Hinata and I left her house and headed for the entrance of the village. As we are turning around the fence, Hinata gave out a "Gah!" and pulled me back. I stared at her as she panted beside me. "What's wrong Hinata?" I asked. Hinata tried to calm down herself and looked down, as though thinking to herself. I was about to go and see what had made Hinata so flustered when a face suddenly popped out beside her and exclaimed "Hey, Its Hinata! Whatcha hiding here for?" Hinata face turn super red and fainted on the spot. I grabbed hold of her just in time to prevent her from hitting the floor. I studied the person who had appeared and I realized that he had spiky blond hair and blue eyes, with whiskers looking mark on his cheeks.

The blond guy began flustering around Hinata while Kiba shouted "Why do you always faint when you see Naruto?" and Shino mumbling to himself and appear to be sulking. _'So, this is Naruto' _I thought, while wondering what had happened between him and Shino. After ensuring that Hinata was fine, he looked up and said "Hey, thanks for catching Hin…." He stopped. He stood up and squinted at me. Then he whispered to Kiba rather loudly "Who is she?" Kiba's eyes widened and pushed Naruto away. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking her yourself?" Naruto Slouched and grumbled "Because, Shino was angry when I couldn't recognize him…." Shino frowned. (At least I think he is frowning. I can't really see his expression because his face is all covered up) "Naturally. Why you ask? Because I was the only one you couldn't recognize." I stifled a laugh as I realized the reason why he was sulking. "He obviously can't recognize you because you are all covered up!" Kiba shouted at Shino. "If I wasn't part of your team, I wouldn't have known it was you either!" Naruto grinned and shouted "You see? It wasn't only me!" Shino looks as though he was about to kill them but was interrupted because of my outburst of laughter.

Naruto looked back at me and put his hands behind his head. "So, who is this person?" He repeated his question. I grinned and stuck out my hand. "I am Yamamoto Kaoru. I am new in this village. Please to meet you, Naruto" Naruto took my hand and grinned back. Naruto then turned to Kiba and Shino and asked "By the way, I am hunting for members to look for Sasuke. Do you guys want to join me?" Kiba and Shino rejected saying that they had another mission to attend to. Kiba then pointed at me "Kaoru is free though. Since she is new in our team and still a genin, she doesn't have to do the mission." Naruto turned to me and looked at me pleadingly. I replied "I wouldn't mind. But who is Sasuke?" Kiba glanced at Naruto while Naruto looked at the floor, downcast.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto took a deep breath and say "He's my best friend….." Kiba interrupted "You mean 'was'." Naruto flashed Kiba a determined and slightly angry look before looking back at me. "Anyway, I have to save him. He is in trouble. No matter what, I have to get Sasuke back." I looked at the blond boy and felt slightly touched about his determination to save his friend. I grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't be so down. I'll help you look for him." Naruto looked at me in shock and broke into a wide grin "You will? Thanks Ttebayo!" He then used his fingers and counted something and said "I'll still need a few more people….." Kiba grinned and say "Why don't you try some other teams? Oh ya, take Kaoru with you. She can make friends with more people that way." Naruto nodded and waved at me.

As we walked around Konohagakure, I asked Naruto who else he was going to scout. Naruto thought for a while and said "I guess I'll try Shikamaru….." I followed him on his search and we saw a guy with jet black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail wearing a flak jacket. Naruto ran up to him yelling "Hey, Shikamaru!" They engaged in a conversation while I stood further away, folding my arms and waited. After a while, Naruto's shoulders slouched and I knew he was rejected. I unfolded my arms and sighed when a voice appeared to my right "In that case, I'll give you a hand." A chubby boy with long brown hair wearing red suit with plated armor on his chest walked towards Naruto. The three of them engaged in further conversation when suddenly, the chubby guy attacked Naruto. I sprung forward in attempt to "protect" Naruto. (don't ask me why I did that. I guess it was because I didn't want to see my new friend getting hurt)

As I was sprinting towards Naruto, I felt a hostile presence from behind me. I jumped back and saw the chubby guy raising his fist (Did he fist just grown bigger). However, instead of hitting Naruto, he hit a beast-like thing and destroyed it. The beast like thing, I suppose, was the hostile presence I felt earlier. Another beast-like creature jumped over and the chubby guy punched it away again. I looked at the direction where the beast came from and saw a boy sitting on a building. I walked towards Naruto while keeping my eyes on that boy and helped Naruto up. "Who's that?" I questioned Naruto. Naruto squinted his eyes like he did when he tried to identify me and remarked "I have never seen him before". Shikamaru frowned and commented "He needs to be captured, and handed over to the interrogation squad." I immediately thought of Ibiki and was about to comment when they suddenly engage in battle with that boy.

Naruto dashed towards the boy and the boy wrote something down on a scroll. More beast-like creatures appeared from the scroll and attacked Naruto. Shikamaru yelled a warning at Naruto and used a shadow technique to destroy the beasts. Naruto and the boy then engaged in armed battle with Naruto using a kunai and the boy using a sword. After a while, the boy jumped back and uses a jutsu to disappear.

Another voice then appeared behind us. I turned to look and saw a blond hair girl wearing purple clothes walking over. The chubby guy explained to her about a weird guy attacking us and she looked over and laughed, waving at Naruto. Then she noticed me and stared. She lowered her hand and pointed at me and turned to the chubby guy. "Who is she?" The chubby boy looked over as Shikamaru walked over. "oh yea, who are you?" he asked me. Naruto ran over and introduced "Sorry, I forgot about Yamamoto." He introduced us to each other and I learnt that the other two people were Chouji and Ino respectively. I stuck out my hand and say "Hey, please to meet you. You can just call me Kaoru though." The three greeted me. After a quick conversation, they rejected Naruto's offer of joining in the hunt for Sasuke and the two of us left together, disappointed at their response.

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto soon received a note from Tsunade sama to meet his new team at a place. Naruto led me to the place and both of us got a shock when we received a greeting from the very same boy that attacked us earlier. Naruto and I glared at the boy when a pink haired girl stare at us and ask Naruto "Who is she?" Naruto was still glaring at the boy and the girl hit him on the head angrily. "Don't ignore me!" She yelled at Naruto. Naruto rubbed his head in pain and looked at the girl. The girl sighed and repeats what she had said earlier. "Who is she?" and she pointed at me. Naruto straightened up and introduced us to each other. The pink hair girl, also known as Sakura smiled at me and shook my hand. However, I continued glaring at the boy, as is Naruto.

Sakura looked at us and questioned if we knew the boy. The boy explained his actions earlier with a very fake looking smile while a jounin guy introduced himself as Kakashi's replacement. (I remembered Kakashi from before when I first woke us in this village. Naruto also told me a bit about him) the boy then insulted Naruto very badly and Naruto snapped. He would have jumped onto the boy if Sakura didn't hold him back. Just as Sakura tried to reason with Naruto and talk with the boy, the boy then insulted Sakura. This time round, Sakura threw her temper and the jounin and I have to hold her back.

I looked at the boy and commented "You should really stop that." The boy looked at me and smiled again and called me a bitch in a very annoying way. A wave of anger overcame me and I sprung towards the boy. I felt myself being pulled back by the jounin while Sakura and I struggled against his hold. (Come to think of it, he must have been really strong) After calming us down, the jounin introduced himself as Yamoto and told us to introduce ourselves. Naturally, Naruto, Sakura and I replied in a half-assed manner, while the boy continued to smile and introduce himself as Sai. Captain Yamoto then told us to assemble at the front gate in one hour's time.

While Naruto went off with Sakura, I decided to tail Sai as I still did not fully trust him. I saw him enter an apartment which I presume is where he lived and hid behind a tree. I spied on him through his window and soon saw an ANBU attacking Sai. (I learned earlier that people who wear masks are part of this special force ANBU) But instead of continuing their match, they kept their weapons and engaged in conversation. I tried to crept closer to hear what they were discussing when the ANBU guy suddenly threw a kunai towards me. I dodged and the kunai flew straight behind me and a cat leapt out. The ANBU studied the cat and looked back at Sai and I sighed in relief.

After the ANBU guy left, Sai left his apartment and I of course, followed him. After walking for a while, he stopped. Without looking back, he said "How long are you going to continue tailing me?" I glared at him and replied "Just so you know, I still don't trust you." Sai turned around and gave me one of his smiles, which seriously irritated me. "Stop smiling that fake smile of yours!" I yelled at him and ran straight at him. I summoned my ice sword and strike at him. Sai quickly used his own sword to block my attack. His eyes narrowed as he saw my powers and deflected my sword. I jumped back and continued to attack him. Sai blocked all my attacks with ease. As I was about to strike again, Sai kicked me in the stomach and my sword flew out of my hand. Sai raised his sword and slashed me. Luckily for me, I had been experimenting with my powers and did what Shino had suggested earlier- encasing myself with ice. Before gathering, I had creating some sort of ice armour around me for extra protection. When Sai cut me, I was protected by the ice armour and suffered no injury whatsoever. I used my ice geyser attack, catching Sai of guard.

As Sai landed on his butt after getting hit by my attack, he studied me with apprehension. He then took out a small book and opened it. He then glanced up at me from the book and kept it. He stood up and smiled at me. "It looks like I have to kill you. You are a threat to Konoha, surprisingly. You would have fooled me if you hadn't used that last attack." I was stunned and stared at him. _'A threat? What does he mean?" _I asked myself. As I was distracted by his words, Sai pulled out his scroll and drew something on it. The beasts appeared again and I encased myself in ice spikes like a cocoon, destroying the beasts. After I deactivate my powers, I realize that Sai was gone.

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

I brushed myself and realize that it was close to our meeting time. Making a mental note to question Sai later, I rush towards the front gate. There, I met Yamoto captain and the other three. Yamato captain nodded at my arrival. I glared at Sai and by the way Naruto and Sakura were glancing at him, they had probably been discussing about him. If Sai was uncomfortable by our "stares", he was definitely not showing it.

As we depart from the village, I couldn't have any private time with Sai to question him about earlier, mainly because Naruto were fighting with Sai which turned into a mini-war between Sakura and Sai. I was too busy thinking about what Sai had said earlier and hence did not pay any attention to them until I heard a sound erupting around me. I looked up and saw myself encased in a cage with Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Yamoto captain was threatening us to stop fighting with Sai. I ran towards him and protested that I wasn't involved in the fight, but Yamato Captain gave me a scary look which made me felt that he knew what had happened between Sai and me. I stepped back and lowered my head, avoiding further eye contact with Yamato captain. Yamato captain threatened us before removing his technique. Then, he brought us to a hot spring.

At the hot spring, Sakura looked at me seriously and said "Don't you find it funny?" "About what?" I replied. "His technique," Sakura said as a matter of factly. "He does wood technique." I shrugged, indicating that I find no significance in that information whatsoever. Sakura sighed "I forgot. You were from another village right?" She then goes into explaining to me about the first hokage and his wood techniques. I frowned at the information and finally got to what Sakura was concerned about. Just as the two of us were in deep thought, Naruto's voice echoed throughout the place, screaming something really embarrassing. As the females around us burst out laughing, Sakura and I decided to leave the spring early. As I changed in the toilet, I paid full attention to my appearance. It was probably the first time I ever looked at myself carefully ever since I lost my memory. I had short cropped dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes to match with it. I swept my fringe away from my eye and sighed, my thoughts returning to what Sai had said earlier about me being a threat to Konoha earlier. I was soon interrupted by Sakura who announced to me that it was time to eat.

The next day, by the time I woke up, Sakura was nowhere to be seen. I got up and cleaned myself before dressing in my usual dark blue shirt and black track pants. I searched my bag and took out a Konoha headband. Earlier, before we left, Tsunade told me to put it on during the mission since I am pretty much part of the leaf village now. I studied it before putting it away as I didn't feel like wearing it. Well, not yet anyway. I heard a knock on the door and I grabbed my white hoodie jacket. I opened the door, only to find Naruto standing there. "Yamato captain say that it is time to leave" He told me. He then look past me into the room and questioned me "where's Sakura chan?" I shrugged my shoulders. Naruto told me to go to the dining area where Yamato captain is waiting while he will look for Sai. I packed up my things and did as Naruto told me to.

After Naruto, Sakura and Sai came, we left off again. In the middle of our journey, each of us was assigned to look for different things. Naturally, I have to pair up with Sai. Naruto and Sakura looked at my pitifully and Naruto patted me on the shoulder, wishing m the best of luck before chasing after Sakura. I waved to him halfheartedly and turned back, only to see Sai studying me. I asked him aggressively "What did you mean when you said I was a threat to Konoha?" Sai smiled at me again and replied "It's not up to me to tell you." I continued glaring at him and Sai's smile vanished. He looked at me all seriously and said "Anyway, lets continue our match from before." He took out his katana and slashed at me. I stuck out my arm to block his attack but the impact was too strong. I flew back and summon my own ice sword. I slashed the sword at him and he blocked it with his hilt. He strike out his feet and I caught it in my hand. The two of us twisted and turn and jumped back, creating a distance between us again. Sai took out his scroll and more beasts like creatures appear, leaping at me. "That won't work on me" I growled, slashing out my sword which was now a pure arc of destruction. I cut through the beasts and ran towards Sai. Sai summoned more creatures and I continued to cut them down and brought my sword down on Sai. A cut appeared on Sai's chest and I stood back, watching him kneel down onto the floor, clutching his wounds. A sense of achievement bloomed within me, only to be replaced by a disgusted and sickened feeling of myself for feeling so sadistic. At that moment, I could hear a voice in my head. _"Yes, kill him." _I shook my head. The voice sounded really sinister, as if something evil in my head was urging me on. I pointed my sword at Sai's chest and said in a cold voice very unlike myself. "Are you going to tell me now?" Sai slowly reached into his pocket and extract out a black book. I reached out for it and Sai slashed at me with his sword. I stumbled backwards as a cut appeared on my chest similar to the cut I have given Sai. I collapsed onto my knee, gasping in pain as I wonder what had happened to my ice armour. Did I deactivate it accidentally somehow? Sai stood over me, smiling triumphantly as he raised his sword, preparing to dish out the final attack.

-o-

_That's all for chapter 7. I hope you have enjoyed what I have written so far. If you have any suggestions or just feel like it, feel free to review and comment. Thanks_


End file.
